König ohne Reich
by Maia May
Summary: Astoria hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür, sich ausgerechnet das zu wünschen, was sich sonst niemand aussuchen würde, weil es zu schwierig/zu hässlich/zu unangemessen war. AstoriaDraco


**Anmerkung:** Da habe ich seit Monaten keine Zeit, an meinen längeren Geschichten weiterzuschreiben und eigentlich auch keine Zeit, um mich viel mit Anderem zu beschäftigen, da nistet sich dieser Oneshot einfach in meinem Kopf ein und möchte aufgeschrieben werden.  
Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Im Prinzip kann die Geschichte für sich alleine betrachtet und gelesen werden, aber wenn es jemanden interessiert: Ja, es ist eine Art Fortsetzung zu "Feigen wachsen nicht auf Bäumen", "if you could see me now" und "would you wear the crown", nur dass diesmal Astoria im Mittelpunkt steht und nicht Draco.

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche Figuren und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur Angus, Alec, Myles und Coel und die Idee für diesen Oneshot.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

|| KÖNIG OHNE REICH

**i**

Astoria denkt, dass man sich an vieles gewöhnen kann, sogar an Arbeitszeiten, die eigentlich keine Ruhephasen vorsehen und die sich in sechs-Tage-Wochen manifestieren, auch wenn sie diese Lektion nur langsam und mühselig lernt (aber wenn sie eines nicht tun wird, dann ist das aufgeben, schon allein deswegen nicht, weil sie ihren Kommilitonen die Genugtuung nicht gönnt, elf handverlesene Jungs und ein jeder bemüht sich, die Nase noch höher zu tragen; Astoria fragt sich verschwommen, wann sie wohl gegen die Decke stoßen werden und sie hofft, dass sie dabei sein und zusehen kann).

Draußen ist es dunkel und über der Kuppel aus Glas, die den Raum überspannt, glitzern die Sterne. Normale Menschen, denkt Astoria und reibt sich die Augen, die nachwievor gegen die viel zu lange Dauerbelastung protestieren, normale Menschen würden das schön und romantisch finden und den Himmel nach dem Großen Wagen absuchen, doch sie und die Jungs, denen sie beweisen will, dass sie besser ist, sitzen über ihren gekritzelten Notizen und Mondtabellen und über alten Büchern mit mittelalterlichen Handschriften, die man nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem Lupenzauber entziffern kann. Romantik sieht anders aus.

(Oder zumindest glaubt Astoria das. Sie ist kein Experte auf dem Gebiet; Romantik findet wenig Platz in einem Leben, das sich beinahe ausschließlich auf Arbeit konzentriert, seitdem sie die Bewilligung erhalten hat, Astronomie zu studieren. Man muss Prioritäten setzen. Und überhaupt – selbst wenn sie die Zeit hätte, da gäbe es sowieso niemanden.)

Am Nebentisch vergleichen Myles und Coel ihre Aufzeichnungen, laut genug, dass ihnen jeder im Raum zuhören kann (und beinahe zuhören muss, denn ganz gleich, wie sehr sich Astoria bemüht, einfach die Ohren zu verschließen, es funktioniert nicht). Sie lachen und scherzen und albern herum und als Angus aufsteht, vermutlich, um in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch zu suchen, brüllen sie einmal quer durch den Raum, dass er ihnen zwei Butterbier mitbringen soll. Astoria glaubt, vor angestauter Wut gleich platzen zu müssen. Trotzdem sagt sie nichts, weil sie weiß, dass es nichts ändern wird und dass es verschwendete Energie ist, sich aufzuregen.

(Anfangs hat sie das nicht gewusst. Anfangs hat sie gesagt „Spinnt ihr eigentlich?" und „Wir sind hier nicht im Pub, verflucht nochmal!" und „Hol dir deine Bohnen gefälligst selbst, du Idiot." und „Willst du mal raten, was ich jetzt gerne mit deiner Whiskeyflasche machen würde?", aber die Jungs sind reich und arrogant genug, dass sämtliche Schimpftiraden einfach an ihnen abprallen, weil sie daran gewöhnt sind, dass Geld ihnen alle Türe öffnet.)

(Alle, nur nicht die zu Astoria Greengrass' Freundschaft. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Respekt.)

„Auch eines für dich, Prinzessin?", grinst Coel und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er streicht sich mit der linken Hand eine sorgfältig drapierte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und versucht, unwiderstehlich zu sein. „Klar", erwidert Astoria und trägt eine neue Zahl in ihre Tabelle ein, „Aber nur, wenn ich es dir über den Kopf schütten darf." Sie lächelt, so entwaffnend, dass Coel einen Augenblick braucht, um ihre Worte entschlüsseln zu können. Hinten in der rechten Ecke gibt sich Alec Mühe, sein Lachen in einen Hustenanfall zu verwandeln.

Coels Grinsen wird schmal und gefährlich. „Irgendwann, Prinzessin", sagt er langsam, „irgendwann wirst du mit deiner großen Klappe mal gehörig auf die Fresse fliegen." Astoria hat noch nie davor Angst gehabt, jemandem direkt in die Augen zu blicken und sie wird bei Coel sicher nicht damit anfangen. „Weiß dein Vater, dass du dir so eine Gossensprache angeeignet hast?", erkundigt sie sich und diesmal hört es sich an, als würde Alec beinahe ersticken. Astoria hat das Vergnügen bereits gehabt, Coels Vater kennenzulernen und seitdem denkt sie, dass es mehr als nur ein Wunder benötigt hätte, damit Coel sich nicht zum Arschloch entwickelt hätte.

Sie kann regelrecht sehen, wie Coel fieberhaft überlegt und dann doch keine angemessene Antwort findet. Angus rettet ihn unabsichtlich, als er sich wieder zur Tür hereinschiebt, unter dem Arm einen staubigen Wälzer (_Von Roten Riesen und Weißen Zwergen_ kann Astoria lesen) und in der rechten Hand zwei Butterbierflaschen, die den Eindruck erwecken, als würden sie ihm gleich aus den Fingern rutschen. Coel spart sich das „Danke", er setzt die Flasche an und nimmt einen Schluck und die ganze Zeit über schaut er Astoria an. Sein Blick ist feindselig und angriffslustig, hilflos und wild zugleich.

Es ist still geworden im Raum, die Anderen haben sich wieder ihren Notizen zugewandt und man hört nichts außer dem Kratzen von Federkielen auf Pergament. Astoria zuckt die Achseln und beschließt, sich lieber mit ihren Rechnungen zu befassen als mit Coel. Die Nacht liegt sowieso noch lang und dunkel vor ihnen und sie kann sich darauf verlassen, dass einer ihrer Kommilitonen früher oder später die Klappe nicht wird halten können. Manchmal fragt sie sich, warum die Jungs überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen sind, Astronomie zu studieren.

(Tradition, in den meisten Fällen. Das weiß sie, weil die Jungs allesamt gerne über ihre Familien sprechen und versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Als ob man sich etwas darauf einbilden könne, wenn der Ururgroßvater mal an der Sternwarte in Stonehenge beschäftigt gewesen war. Astoria ist es lieber, die erste Sternenguckerin in ihrer Familie zu sein. Sie startet ihre eigene Tradition.)

Als die Uhr an der Wand zweimal schlägt, räumt Astoria ihre tausend Zettel beiseite und steht auf, um durch die riesige Glasfront kurz einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Der Garten, der das Haupthaus umgibt, liegt unbeleuchtet da und nur vereinzelt schimmert das Weiß der Marmorstatuen durch. Selbst wenn man wollte, denkt Astoria verschwommen, kann man in dieser Umgebung gar nicht vergessen, dass hier eine Elite ausgebildet werden soll. Eine Elite, der sie eigentlich nicht angehört (und gar nicht angehören will), aber eine Elite, die sich zufällig exakt mit dem beschäftigt, mit dem sich Astoria beschäftigen möchte.

Sie tritt an ihr eigenes Teleskop heran, presst das Auge gegen das Okular und betrachtet den Sternenhimmel. Die nächsten drei Stunden bewegt sie sich nur dann, wenn sie sich Notizen macht, ansonsten hält sie den Blick auf die Sterne gerichtet und erinnert sich selbst daran, dass man sich an vieles gewöhnen kann, nicht nur an verrückte Arbeitszeiten, sondern auch daran, das einzige Mädchen unter Möchtegernastronomen mit zu vielen Galleonen zu sein.

**ii**

Sie schiebt die knarzende Wohnungstür mit dem Fuß auf und weiß nach zwei Schritten in den Flur hinein, dass sie sich die Mühe sparen kann, leise zu sein. In der Luft liegt der Geruch von frischgebrühtem Tee (Astoria hat nicht die Spürnase ihrer Schwester, aber sie glaubt, Minze herauszuriechen und Brombeerblätter und Kornblumenblüten und vielleicht Holunderbeeren) und verrät, dass Daphne, die zu Besuch gekommen ist, als Astoria vor Stunden das Haus verlassen hat, noch wach ist. Oder bereits wieder. (Letzteres ist wahrscheinlicher. Im Gegensatz zu Astoria hat sie nämlich normale Arbeits- und Studienzeiten.)

Astoria steckt den Kopf in die Küche und gähnt „Morgen". Sie hat den Arm voller Bücher und zerknitterter Pergamente und ihre Finger fühlen sich an, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht hindurch in verkrampfter Position geschrieben. Dummerweise kommt das der Realität ziemlich nahe. Daphne hebt den Kopf und bringt ein Lächeln zustande, obwohl sie müde aussieht und zerstrubbelt. „Morgen", antwortet sie und fragt „Tee?", während sie bereits aufsteht und nach einer Tasse im Schrank sucht. „Ja, bitte", nickt Astoria und lässt ihren Stapel unzeremoniell auf einen Stuhl fallen. Die Bücher ächzen empört, doch im Moment ist ihr das egal.

Der Tee, den Daphne in die Tasse gießt, hat eine schwere, dunkelrote Farbe, die Astoria dazu bringt, für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen und eine Nase voll von dem Duft in sich einzusaugen. „Neue Kreation?", will sie wissen und kann den Stolz in Daphnes Gesicht sehen, als sie die Frage bejaht. Astoria nimmt einen Schluck und zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Lecker", meint sie, „Aber da ist irgendwas drin, oder? Irgendwas, das einen wach und munter macht." Daphnes Grinsen verrät ihr alles, was sie wissen muss.

„Die werden euch den Laden einrennen", vermutet Astoria, „Und Dad wird all seinen Handelspartnern erzählen, was für eine clevere Geschäftsfrau seine Tochter ist. Ihr solltet versuchen, das Zeug nach Hogwarts zu verkaufen. Ich wette, es würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe. Und die Noten würden sicher auch sprungartig nach oben steigen, weil keiner mehr im Unterricht einschlafen würde. Nicht einmal bei Binns." Daphne lacht und prophezeit, dass kein Wundermittel der Welt gegen Binns helfen wird.

Mittlerweile hat sich Astoria daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Schwester mehr oder weniger regelmäßig bei ihr vorbeifloht, um sicherzustellen, dass Astoria mal schläft oder isst. Oder beides. Besser Daphne, denkt Astoria, als ihre Mutter, die vermutlich ausrasten würde, wenn sie wüsste, wie ihre jüngste Tochter ihren Alltag gestaltet. Daphne ist da ruhiger, gefasster, auch wenn sie keinen Zweifel daran lässt, was sie von Astorias Arbeitsrhythmus hält. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte Astoria ihre helle Freude daran, manchmal nur vier Stunden zu schlafen, aber anders kriegt sie es nun einmal nicht immer geregelt.

„Im Kühlschrank steht eine halbe Schokoladentorte und ziemlich viel Gemüselasagne", erklärt Daphne und versucht, sich die dunkelblonden Haare zu einem ordentlichen Zopf zu binden, „Ich hab' mich ein wenig bei den Gewichtsangaben vertan und zu viel gekocht, das können Jack und ich unmöglich alleine essen." Astoria trinkt ihren Tee aus und sagt „Danke", auch wenn sie weiß, dass sie die Torte und die Lasagne wahrscheinlich vergessen wird über ihren Mondtabellen und Berechnungen, aber das muss sie Daphne vielleicht nicht unbedingt sagen, immerhin meint sie es nur gut.

(Es ist nicht so, dass Astoria es nicht zu schätzen weiß, was Daphne für sie tut. Es ist nur so, dass sie beide ziemlich unterschiedliche Auffassungen vom Leben haben und dass die sich nur in seltenen Fällen vereinbaren lassen.)

„Du siehst müde aus", stellt Daphne fest und Astoria schluckt ihre Antwort („Und du hörst dich an wie Mum") gerade noch rechtzeitig hinunter. „Wie viele Stunden arbeitest du im Moment?", erkundigt sich Daphne weiter, ihr Blick wandert kritisch an Astoria hinauf und hinab und Astoria kann nicht anders, als sich zu fühlen, als säße sie in einem Kreuzverhör. „Keine Ahnung", erwidert sie und zuckt die Achseln, „Ich zähle sie nicht. Nicht genügend viele jedenfalls, wenn ich den besten Forschungsbericht abgeben will, den unser Professor jemals bekommen hat."

Astoria Greengrass macht keine halben Sachen. Daphne weiß das, aber sie verdreht trotzdem die Augen und teilt ihrer Schwester mit, dass zu viel Ehrgeiz auch ungesund sein kann. „Vielleicht", meint Astoria unbefangen, „Betrachte mich einfach als lebendes Experiment. Außerdem ist es nicht nur Ehrgeiz, der mich antreibt. Eine gehörige Portion Stolz spielt auch noch mit hinein. Oder glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass einer meiner Kommilitonen sich das Lob schnappt, das eigentlich mir zusteht?"

Daphne muss lachen und steht auf, um Astoria noch einen starken Kaffee zu kochen, ehe sie wieder verschwindet. „Vermutlich nicht", gibt sie zurück und löffelt schwarzes Espressopulver in die Caffètiera. Manchmal ist sie nicht sicher, ob sie eher mit Astoria Mitleid haben soll oder mit ihren Kommilitonen, die zum Großteil bereits am ersten Tag Astorias heiligen Zorn auf sich gezogen haben. Daphne füllt Wasser in den unteren Behälter der Caffètiera und schraubt sie zusammen, ehe sie sie auf die Herdplatte stellt und die Hitze aufdreht. Als sie sich wieder umdreht, ist Astoria mit der Teetasse in der Hand eingeschlafen und Daphne schaltet den Herd wieder aus. Sie setzt sich und sieht ihrer Schwester zu und überlegt, dass der Muntermachtee offenbar nicht hoch genug dosiert war, aber vermutlich tut Schlaf Astoria sowieso besser als es jedes Aufputschmittel könnte.

**iii**

Die Luft ist schwer vor Hitze und süß vom Geruch des Flieders, den Astoria einatmet wie eine Droge. Sie versteckt sich zwischen Gartenlaube und Schaukel und überlegt, wie lange sie wohl wegbleiben kann, ehe ihren Eltern oder Daphne auffällt, dass sie vom Holundersektholen nie zurückgekehrt ist. Astoria beschließt, dass sie sich noch zwei Minuten Schonfrist gönnen kann, bevor sie sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzt. Das Wetter ist überraschend trocken und warm für einen englischen Mai und fast ein wenig zu schön für ein Gartenfest, zu dem hauptsächlich Geschäftspartner ihrer Eltern geladen sind.

Sie feiern Daphnes Studienabschluss (erstklassig, natürlich) und ihren offiziellen Einstieg in den Laden und während Astoria ihrer Schwester all die Ehre gönnt, die ihr gebührt (und die sie persönlich von jedem einfordern würde, der nicht bereit wäre, sie Daphne zu geben), fühlt sie sich dennoch ein wenig fehl am Platz unter all den Kräuterkundlern und Apothekern und Heilern und Alchimisten. Merkwürdige Gestalten tümmeln sich im Garten und Astoria hat, nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf, keine Lust und keine Geduld, höflichen Smalltalk mit ihnen zu betreiben.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihr jedoch, dass ihre selbst auferlegte Gnadenfrist vorüber ist. Astoria reckt das Kinn in die Höhe und hält sich an ihrem Sektglas fest, während sie auf Sandalen, deren Absätze eindeutig nicht für Rasen gemacht sind, zurück in den Garten spaziert und Ausschau nach ihren Eltern hält, um sich unauffällig daneben stellen zu können und einen (hoffentlich) guten Eindruck bei den Gästen zu hinterlassen. In der Theorie klingt der Plan simpel und effektiv, in der Praxis scheitert er daran, dass Astoria über einen Gast stolpert, der sich zu allem Unglück als Coel entpuppt.

„Prinzessin", sagt er und sein Grinsen ist so ekelhaft breit, dass Astoria spontan über verschiedene Wege nachsinnt, es ihm wieder aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Coel", erwidert sie und nickt ihm zu, „Hast du dich nun doch dazu entschieden, das Fach zu wechseln und lieber Kräuterkunde zu studieren, ja? Wird Mani sicher freuen." Eigentlich ist Astoria intelligent genug, um auf der Feier ihrer Eltern keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, aber ihre Zunge ist so spitz, dass sich jeder daran schneidet (und die Erwähnung ihres am höchsten angesehenen Professoren hat sicher noch das ihrige dazu beigetragen, Coels ohnehin direkt unter der Haut sitzenden Jähzorn zu erwecken).

„Wag es nicht", zischt er ihr zu, seine Augen sind vor Wut schmale, blitzende Schlitze und auf seinen Wangen breiten sich hektische, rote Flecken aus. Astoria kämpft mit ihrem Lachen, das herausbrechen will. „Oder was?", will sie neugierig wissen, „Willst du mich vor allen Gästen hinterrücks mit einem Fluch niederstrecken oder wie hast du dir das gedacht? Hast du dir überhaupt was gedacht oder hast du geglaubt, eine nicht näher benannte Androhung wäre genug, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen? Komm schon." Sie lacht spöttisch und kann es nicht lassen. „Kennst du mich etwa so schlecht?"

Ihr Tonfall ist provokant genug, um Coel dazu zu bringen, sein Glas (teures, mundgeblasenes Muranoglas, denkt Astoria kurz) zwischen den bloßen Fingern zu zerdrücken, sodass die Scherben zu Boden fallen und im Gras steckenbleiben. Sie glänzen wie Sterne. „Du hast eine verdammt große Klappe", stellt Coel leise und beinahe beiläufig fest, er sieht sich unauffällig um und wischt sich die Hand an seinem vermutlich sündhaft teuren Hemd ab. (Es ist blau, nachtblau, wie der Himmel, den sie ständig anstarren.) „Ich wünschte", spricht er langsam weiter, „ich könnte sie dir abschneiden."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang ist Astoria sprachlos, dann bricht sie in Lachen aus, das sie nur mit einem großen Schluck Holundersekt beenden kann. „Versuch's", lockt sie ihn amüsiert, „Ich hab' keine Angst vor dir, aber vielleicht solltest du Angst vor mir haben." In Coels Augen flackert es genug, dass Astoria denkt, nun passiert es wirklich, nun hext er ihr einen Fluch auf den Körper, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass es jeder mitbekommt.

Aber dann schiebt sich jemand von rechts zwischen sie und Coel und legt ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Hier bist du", sagt der Jemand und schafft es, vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, „Ich dachte, du bringst mir einen Teller Lavendelkekse mit." Astoria blinzelt in die Sonne und braucht ein paar Sekunden, um das Gesicht einordnen zu können. Zu ihrem Glück braucht Coel noch zwei Sekunden länger, sodass ihre Verwirrung nicht allzu sehr auffällt.

„Malfoy", schnaubt Coel und trägt die Nase weiter oben, als Astoria es jemals an ihm gesehen hat, „Wie, bei Merlin, hast du es denn geschafft, dich hier reinzuschleichen? Oder versucht deine Mutter jetzt, ihre handgepflückten Gartenkräuter zu verkaufen, damit ihr mal wieder an ein bisschen Geld kommt?" Astoria kann spüren, wie sich die Hand in ihrem Rücken versteift, aber sein Gesicht hat Draco Malfoy unter Kontrolle. (Astoria vermutet, dass es seiner Erziehung und jahrelanger Übung zu verdanken ist. Und wahrscheinlich einer Disziplin, die sie in dieser Form niemals haben wird.)

„Die Kräuter meiner Mutter könntest nicht einmal du dir leisten", lächelt Draco Malfoy so glatt, dass man beinahe annehmen würde, er würde höfliche Konversation betreiben, wenn man ihn nur aus der Ferne beobachten würde. Coel zischt „Das Kraut würde ich nichtmal geschenkt haben wollen" und Astorias Vater sucht sich ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick aus, um sich zu der kleinen Dreiergruppe zu gesellen, offenkundig blind für die mordlüsternen Blicke, die seine Tochter heute gratis verschenkt.

„Na", strahlt er und legt Coel jovial den Arm um die Schultern, „Amüsiert ihr euch gut, Kinder?" Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, nicken sie gleichzeitig und Astoria ist froh, als ihr Vater erklärt, dass er ihnen Coel mal eben rasch entführen müsse, weil dessen Onkel (offenbar, wie Astoria heraushören kann, einer der besten Kunden ihres Vaters, aber es hätte sie auch wirklich überrascht, wenn es einen Lebensbereich gegeben hätte, in dem Coels Familie ihre Finger nicht gehabt hätte) auf der Suche nach ihm ist, vermutlich, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Neffe das beste Stück Fleisch abbekommt, das das Buffet zu bieten hat.

„Lange nicht gesehen", sagt sie, kaum dass ihr Vater außer Sicht ist, und dreht den Kopf in Draco Malfoys Richtung. Er nimmt die Hand von ihrem Rücken und bringt ein paar Schritte zwischen sich und Astoria. „Ja", antwortet er und zupft an seinem Hemdkragen, seine Haare wirken in der Sonne beinahe wie flüssiges Gold und definitiv heller als Astoria sie in Erinnerung hatte. (Also. Nicht, dass sie über Draco Malfoys Haare nachdenken würde. Dafür hat sie gar keine Zeit.)

Astoria zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und überlegt, ob er wohl weiß, dass er Stacheln ausfährt wie ein Igel, sobald man versucht, sich ihm zu nähern. Sie beschließt, sich davon nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen. Außerdem hat er sie, weshalb auch immer, gerade uneigennützig vor Coel gerettet (und ihr letztes Treffen liegt so lange zurück, dass Astoria beinahe das Gefühl hat, wieder bei Null beginnen zu müssen). „Wieder zurück in England?", erkundigt sie sich und trinkt ihren Holundersekt aus.

Draco Malfoy steckt seine Hände in die Taschen einer schwarzen, verhältnismäßig teuer aussehenden Hose. (Nicht, dass es Astoria kümmern würde, wie viele Galleonen er hat oder eben nicht hat, aber es überrascht sie ein bisschen, denn die Zeitungen berichten liebend gerne davon, wie tief die Malfoys gefallen sind, doch hier ist er, der jüngste Spross, auf einer Gartenfeier ihrer Eltern, die Beine gehüllt in Stoff, den man vermutlich pro Meter bezahlen muss.) „Irgendwann muss man ja", antwortet er und es klingt so kryptisch, dass Astorias Neugier automatisch angefacht wird.

„Fertig mit dem Studium?", lässt sie sich nicht entmutigen, sondern hakt einfach weiter, solange, bis sie aus ihm herausgekitzelt hat, dass er mit seinem Professor hier ist, der es für wichtig erachtet, dass seine Studenten ein wenig Kontakt mit führenden Kräuterhändlern haben, da sie ihre Zaubertrankzutaten schließlich irgendwoher beziehen müssen. „Wer bei den Kräutern spart, vergiftet womöglich seine Kunden", zitiert Astoria ihren Vater und lacht über Dracos verwirrtes Gesicht.

Sie bemerkt, dass Daphne binnen zwei Minuten dreimal an ihnen vorbeigekommen ist und nichts gesagt hat. Astoria wertet es als gutes Zeichen, auch wenn sich Draco viel zu schnell und viel zu hastig verabschiedet, um zu seinem Professor zurückzukehren und sie mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede stehenzulassen.

**iv**

Montags darauf weiß es der gesamte Jahrgang. Coel lungert mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum und sieht Astoria entgegen, als wäre sie die Beute, die zu erlegen er kaum erwarten kann. „Ist das dein Typ, ja?", spottet er verächtlich, „Was macht dich an ihm denn so an? Die wilde Vergangenheit? Sein vielgerühmtes Erbe? Kann ja nicht jeder von uns der verarmte Sohn eines verurteilten Todessers sein." Astoria denkt, dass er erleichtert ausschaut. So, als habe er sich die ganze Zeit über gefragt, was sie wohl an ihm auszusetzen habe und als habe er nun herausgefunden, dass es gar nicht an ihm lag, sondern an Astoria und ihrer verdrehten Art und Weise, sich Freunde auszusuchen, die sonst keiner möchte.

„Kann auch nicht jeder von uns den Intellekt eines Mondhasen haben", gibt Astoria gelassen zurück und schubst Coel mithilfe ihrer Tasche von ihrem Tisch herunter, „Trotzdem gibt es auch Menschen, die dich mögen, oder? Allerdings würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mal fragen, ob sie deine Galleonen bevorzugen oder doch tatsächlich deinen miesen Charakter." Sie steckt den Kopf in ihre Tasche, um ihre Bücher hervorzukramen und denkt später, dass ihr Moody (_Immer wachsam!_) wahrscheinlich nachträglich ihre damalige Prüfungsnote verschlechtern würde, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, wie sie sich hat übertölpeln lassen.

Der Schmerz sticht heiß und heftig zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und Astoria beißt sich die Unterlippe blutig bei dem Versuch, nicht zu schreien. (Alles, denkt sie, nur das nicht; wenn schon schreien, dann höchstens vor Wut und mitten in Coels überhebliches Gesicht.) Sie kann hören, wie die Anderen im Raum erschrocken nach Luft schnappen, aber keiner sagt etwas. Astoria hat es auch nicht erwartet. (Und überhaupt, sie löst ihre Probleme schön selbst, vielen Dank auch.)

Sie hält sich mit der rechten Hand an ihrem Tisch fest und zieht sich langsam nach oben, während ihr verwirrtes Gehirn sich noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, wann sie eigentlich zusammengesunken ist. „Wie _mutig_", höhnt sie und sieht Coel entgegen, „Gratulation, du hast es geschafft, einen Fluch auf jemanden abzufeuern, der dir den Rücken zugewandt hat und unbewaffnet war. Wie _stolz _du auf dich sein musst." Coels Gesicht flackert, noch hundertmal stärker als auf dem Gartenfest und Astoria weiß genau, dass sie ihn gerade bis zur Weißglut reizt, aber es ist ein Reflex, sie kann nicht aufhören und sie will es auch gar nicht.

„Keiner", knurrt Coel, „keiner stellt mich mit Malfoy auf eine Stufe." Astoria streicht sich ein paar zerzauste Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst haben, und schaut Coel an, als wäre er der erbärmlichste Mensch auf der Welt. „Das wäre auch ungerecht Malfoy gegenüber", sagt sie, „Du kennst ihn nicht, also erlaube dir bloß kein Urteil über ihn." Und wag es noch einmal, denkt sie, mir hinterrücks einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du jede Gemeinheit, die du in deinem Leben mal begangen hast, bereuen wirst.

Coels Augen weiten sich überrascht. „Und du kennst ihn, ja?", sagt er verächtlich, „Wäre mir neu, dass die Greengrasses sich seit Neuestem mit Todessern abgeben. Vielleicht sollte ich das mal meinem Onkel verraten, der wird sich bestimmt mit Freuden einen neuen Händler suchen. Einen, der keine verdächtigen Beziehungen zu den Schergen des Dunklen Lords hat." Astoria hat ihn schneller am Hemdkragen gepackt als Coel „Prinzessin" sagen kann.

„Wag es", zischt sie ihm zu und stellt sicher, dass er jedes einzelne Wort versteht, „Wag es und du wirst es bereuen. Du hast nichts zu bieten, Coel, _gar nichts_, und es ist erbärmlich, dass du auf jemandem herumreiten musst, weil sein Vater Fehler gemacht hat. Glaubst du nicht, die Malfoys sind langsam bestraft genug? Und überhaupt – Malfoy verdankt sein Tränkestudium in Paris seinem Talent. Wie viele Galleonen haben deine Eltern dem Observatorium gespendet, damit du hier aufgenommen wirst?"

Es ist ein langer Schuss mitten ins Blaue, doch die Art und Weise, wie Coel plötzlich an Farbe verliert, verrät Astoria, dass der Schuss sein Ziel gefunden hat. „Das wirst du mir büßen", droht ihr Coel leise genug, dass es niemand sonst hören kann. Astoria lächelt. „Gut", antwortet sie, „Ich werde darauf achten, meinen Rücken zu schützen, wenn ich bei unserer Abschlusszeremonie das beste Zeugnis überreicht bekomme."

Sie lässt ihn los und setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um zu arbeiten. Astoria Greengrass ist keine Prinzessin. Astoria Greengrass gehört zu den Mädchen, die auf Bäume geklettert sind und sich die Knie aufgeschürft und sich mit den Nachbarsjungen gerauft haben. Coel MacNeil hat erstaunlich lange gebraucht, um das zu begreifen, denkt sie, aber die Chancen stehen gut, dass er es nie vergessen wird.

**v**

Im August 2003 druckt der _Tagesprophet _ein Photo ab, auf dem Draco Malfoy und die übrigen Absolventen seines Jahrgangs nebst ihres Professoren abgebildet sind. Astoria schneidet es aus und hängt es an ihre Pinnwand. Sie weiß nicht, warum, aber am nächsten Morgen erwischt sie sich beim Kaffeetrinken dabei, wie sie eine Art Selbstgespräch führt und dabei das Bild anstarrt. Vielleicht hat Daphne Recht, denkt sie flüchtig, vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich mehr Freunde suchen (und ihre Kommilitonen zählen ganz sicher nicht zu sozialen Kontakten).

Nach der Gartenfeier, bei der Draco ihren Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung gespielt hat (ohne dass sie ihn darum gebeten hätte), hat Astoria ihm sechsmal geschrieben und nie eine Antwort bekommen. Mittlerweile stört es sie gar nicht mehr so sehr, sie würde nur einfach gerne wissen, weshalb, schließlich hat sie sich für Draco Malfoy einen Fluch aufhalsen lassen und mit Coel eine vermutlich lebenslange Feindschaft begonnen. (Wobei Astoria zugeben muss, dass sie von ihrer Seite aus bereits früher angefangen hat. Aber dass Coel nicht der Schnellste ist, wusste sie ebenfalls schon vorher.)

(_Danke_, stand in dem ersten Brief. Astoria hält nicht viel von überflüssigen Gruß- und Abschiedsformeln. _Ich wäre auch alleine zurechtgekommen, aber trotzdem Danke. Ich schätze, wir sind jetzt quitt, oder? Meinen Feigenbaum könntest du mir trotzdem endlich schenken. Es zeugt nicht gerade von guter Erziehung, ein Mädchen derart lange warten zu lassen, hat dir das deine Mutter nie gesagt? Und ich dachte, Daphne hätte mal erzählt, dass du dich für einen Charmeur hältst._)

(In dem siebten – in dem, den sie nicht abgeschickt hat – Brief steht _Ich schlafe nicht viel. Berufskrankheit, sagt einer meiner besten Professoren. Ich glaube, es ist zugleich die Wahrheit und ein bescheuerter Astronomenwitz. Da ich nicht viel schlafe, träume ich auch nicht sonderlich viel. Tagträume kann man sich nicht leisten, wenn man Studiengangsbeste werden möchte. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen ich schlafe und dabei träume, male ich mir aus, wie dein Antwortbrief wäre. Aber ich werde jedes Mal zu früh wach._)

Astoria hat exakt zwei freie Wochen, ehe ihr Praktikum beginnt, auch wenn das Semester bereits im Juni zu Ende gegangen ist. Sie waren fünf Wochen lang mit Mani, wie sie ihren Professor liebevoll nennen, auf Forschungsreise erst in Chile und dann in Ägypten (und Astoria hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das mal sagen würde, aber beinahe war sie froh, Londoner Regen wieder auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, denn auch Erfrischungszauber verlieren irgendwann ihre Wirkung). Doch sie beschwert sich nicht, ganz sicher nicht, denn ihr ist klar, dass sie mit diesem Studium Chancen bekommt, die niemals wiederkehren werden (und sie ist gewillt, jede einzelne von ihnen zu nutzen).

Es ist Montag und auf der Fensterbank sitzt die fünfte Eule von ihrer Mutter, um Astoria daran zu erinnern, dass sie heute im Leben vorbeischauen soll. Ihre Eltern haben irgendeine neue Pflanze erworben und offensichtlich steht die magische Welt – oder zumindest die, die an Kräuterkunde Interesse zeigen – deswegen Kopf. Astoria hat versprochen, dass sie sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wird und dass sie sich, für die Kunden und die Presse, die erwartet wird, gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie zeigen wird. Verpflichtungen, denkt sie halb amüsiert und halb düster, man kann ihnen nicht einmal dann entkommen, wenn man einen vollkommen anderen Berufsweg einschlägt.

Sie trinkt ihren Kaffee aus, befreit die Eule von ihrer Post und reißt schließlichendlich den Blick von Draco Malfoys Photo los. Draußen scheint die Sonne und als Astoria das Fenster öffnet, strömt ihr warme Sommerluft entgegen. Sie bindet sich die Haare zu einem wirren Knoten zusammen und genießt einen Augenblick lang den kornblumenblauen Himmel, weil das etwas ist, was sie viel zu selten zu Gesicht bekommt, ehe sie nach nebenan läuft und sich etwas anzieht, was dem Wetter entspricht und gleichzeitig ihre Mum glücklich machen wird.

Zehn Minuten später floht sie in den _Tropfenden Kessel _und stürzt sich dann in das samstägliche Gewimmel der Winkelgasse. Überall laufen Familien mit kleinen, Eisessenden Kindern durch die schmalen Straßen und Astoria sieht ihnen neidisch hinterher. Nachher, beschließt sie, nachher gönnt sie sich mindestens drei Kugeln Eis und wird die Portion Zucker vermutlich auch gebrauchen können, wenn sie vorher für Pressebilder posieren und lächeln und versuchen muss, ihre müden Augen zu überspielen.

Vor _Qualität für Quidditch _steht der Mann, der offenbar nicht in der Lage ist, einen simplen Brief zu beantworten, und starrt im Schaufenster einen Besen an, mit einem Blick, der so voller Sehnsucht ist, dass Astoria stehenbleiben und ihm einen Moment lang einfach nur zusehen muss, weil sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass Draco Malfoy, der nie etwas von sich preisgibt, ausgerechnet wegen eines Besens nostalgisch werden würde. (Und Astoria erinnert sich, dass sie an genau diesem Ort schon einmal stand, schon einmal mit ihm, und dass sich irgendwie dennoch nichts geändert hat.)

(Wie viele Chancen, denkt sie, soll sie ihm wohl noch geben? Astoria Greengrass ist eine Kämpferin, aber auch Kämpfer werden mal müde.)

„Vielleicht solltest du dir lieber Feder und Pergament kaufen", sagt sie und stellt sich neben ihn, „Oder gibt es etwa einen anderen Grund dafür, weshalb du mir nicht geschrieben hast?" Beinahe tut er ihr Leid, wie er so erschrocken zusammenzuckt, unsanft aus seinen Träumen und Quidditchphantasien gerissen. „Hallo", erwidert er dann, langsam genug, dass Astoria Zeit hat, sein Gesicht zu studieren und festzustellen, dass er älter aussieht, erwachsener, und ein bisschen weniger müde als im Mai.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", wirft sie ihm vor und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Körper, „Magst du keine Briefe? Du hättest auch vorbeiflohen können. Oder ein Telefon benutzen können. Ich hatte Muggelkunde, weißt du, ich kenne mich damit aus." Sie redet zuviel, sie weiß es, und kann es trotzdem nicht stoppen. Die Worte purzeln einfach aus ihrem Mund heraus. (Sie kann die Menschen kaum zählen, die jetzt allesamt beipflichtend „Das war schon immer dein Problem" sagen würden.)

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?", erkundigt sich Draco und Astoria fühlt sich, als würde in ihrem Kopf ein ganzer Berg an Galleonen fallen. „Oh", macht sie und schluckt schwer, weil es ihr nicht häufig passiert, dass sie sich irrt, „Du magst mich überhaupt nicht, stimmt's? Tut mir Leid, ich – ich hab' so eine Art, einfach anzunehmen, dass mich jeder mag, Überbleibsel eines viel zu großen Selbstbewusstseins, schätze ich." Sie schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst und kratzt ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen, um Draco ein Lächeln zu schenken, das nicht zeigen soll, wie enttäuscht sie ist.

(Und wie bescheuert. Was muss sie sich auch für jemanden interessieren, der bisher kein Verlangen danach gezeigt hat, sich mal länger mit ihr zu unterhalten und sie kennenzulernen?)

Draco seufzt und es hört sich an, als würde auf seinen Schultern die gesamte Last dieser Erde sitzen und fordern, getragen zu werden. „Nein", meint er, „Du verstehst es nicht. Man versucht nicht, mit Draco Malfoy befreundet zu sein, wenn man es nicht bereits vor dem Krieg war. Man tut es einfach nicht." Astoria legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet Draco, als müsse sie noch entscheiden, wie jemand, der so klug ist, zugleich so vollkommen dämlich sein kann.

„Du hast mir mal gesagt", erinnert sie sich, „dass ich nicht viel von Verboten halte. Und weißt du was? Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Du bist immer noch manchmal stolz und arrogant und schlecht gelaunt, doch du bist auch vorsichtig und behutsam und misstrauisch. Aber du lässt mich am langen Arm verhungern und ich weiß nicht mehr, auf wie viele Arten ich dir zeigen soll, dass du mich interessierst. Auch noch nach vier Jahren. Geht das irgendwie in deinen Schädel hinein?"

Sie starren sich an und Draco räuspert sich. „Ist dieser Dickkopf erblich bedingt?", will er dann wissen und Astoria grinst. „Die Chancen stehen gut, dass unsere Kinder ihn ebenfalls bekommen", sagt sie und Draco verdreht die Augen.

**vi**

Sie treffen sich vier Monate lang, morgens zu verrückten Zeiten, für eine gestohlene Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang oder am Nachmittag, wenn Astoria sowieso droht, über ihren Büchern einzuschlafen, weil sich die langen Arbeitszeiten irgendwann eben doch bemerkbar machen (weil man Opfer bringen muss, nicht nur, um die Beste zu werden, sondern auch, um Draco Malfoy zu beweisen, dass man die Mühe nicht scheut, die man aufbringen muss, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein).

Sie streiten und versöhnen sich abwechselnd, in keinem bestimmten Rhythmus, aber Astoria braucht gerade einmal drei Tage, um zu begreifen, dass eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy mehr bedeutet, als die freien Nächte im Bett des Anderen zu verbringen. Er ist zynisch und anstrengend, er hält sie fest und stößt sie gleichzeitig von sich weg, er ist die härteste Arbeit, die Astoria jemals vor sich hatte, doch seit sie weiß, dass es Hoffnung gibt, ist an Aufgeben sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

Als sie das erste Mal die Narben auf seinem Körper berührt, die der Krieg hinterlassen hat (vorsichtig, behutsam, mit den Fingerkuppen, über seine Haut hinwegstreichend), rastet Draco aus und schreit sie an und verschwindet für fünf Stunden, ehe er im Morgengrauen mit dunklen Schatten um den Augen wieder in die Wohnung kommt, die Astoria gerade verlassen will, um ins Observatorium zu fahren und sich mit Mondtabellen auseinanderzusetzen.

Draco starrt sie an, als wäre sie ein dreiköpfiges Ungeheuer. „Du bist ja noch da", sagt er und vielleicht hat es boshaft klingen sollen, doch Astoria kennt ihn mittlerweile genug, um die Erleichterung aus seiner Stimme herausfiltern zu können. „Ja", antwortet sie und schiebt die Tür mit dem Fuß wieder auf, damit Draco hineingehen kann, „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Glaubst du, du bist der Einzige, der aus dem Krieg ein paar Souvenirs behalten hat?" Draco erwidert nichts und sie machen weiter wie bisher.

Es dauert dreieinhalb Wochen, bis Astoria feststellt, dass es Draco nachts um halb fünf am leichtesten fällt, Wahrheiten auszusprechen. (Halb fünf ist die Zeit, zu der sie üblicherweise zurückkehrt, wenn sie vorher Sterne beobachtet hat und am nächsten Vormittag dennoch an die Uni muss, weil der nächste Kurs wartet und es den einen Professoren wenig interessiert, dass sein Kollege die Studenten die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten hat.) Dann redet er manchmal über den Krieg, doch am häufigsten über die Fehler, die er gemacht hat.

„Wir machen alle Fehler", flüstert Astoria dann in die Dunkelheit und in sein Haar hinein, „Als ich sieben war, hab ich Daphnes Kleid in Brand gesteckt. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie es noch anhatte. Vier Wochen später hab ich sie beim Klettern im Garten versehentlich vom Baum geschubst. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und die Heiler im Sankt Mungo's haben ihr gesagt, dass die Narben niemals verschwinden werden. Seitdem hat sie eine Frisur, die sie darüber kämmen kann."

„Aber wegen deinen Fehlern ist niemand gestorben", wendet Draco ein und Astoria weiß nicht, was sie darauf erwidern soll, also schlingt sie die Arme um ihn und wartet, bis er eingeschlafen ist, ehe sie sich vorsichtig aus dem Gewirr an Gliedmaßen befreit und aufsteht, weil der Wecker ihr bereits vorwurfsvoll seine Leuchtziffern entgegenblinkt. Sie lässt zwischen den Laken mehr zurück als nur Draco Malfoy.

Nach vier Monaten sagt er ihr, dass er es beenden will, wegen – Er gibt keine Gründe an. „Warum warst du dann mit mir zusammen?", fragt sie leise und versucht, nicht so verletzt zu klingen wie sie sich fühlt, „Wenn du jetzt einfach so aufgeben willst?" Allerdings kann sie feststellen, dass Draco auch nicht gerade glücklich wirkt. „Weil ich dachte, dass wir es Beide einsehen", antwortet er, „Dass wir merken würden, dass es nicht funktionieren kann." Er hat Angst. Sie kann es seinem Gesicht ablesen und beschließt, es nicht anzusprechen.

Draco streckt die Hände aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er noch tun soll, als wolle er ihr zeigen, wie leer sie sind. „Ich habe nichts, was ich dir bieten könnte", sagt er und Astoria tut das, was sie mit am besten kann:

Sie widerspricht ihm.


End file.
